


your words, my mouth

by rubato



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair-pulling, M/M, Roughhousing, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubato/pseuds/rubato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yoongi isn't sure if it's the wobble in his arms or the firm hand on the back of his neck that has him collapsing forward onto his elbows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your words, my mouth

**Author's Note:**

> luka is a terrible influence.
> 
> drabbleish nonsense coming up. this was written quickly and is a very rough draft. let me know if you find flaws (apart from probably extreme ooc-ness) or typos.
> 
> title from the 1975's settle down.

yoongi isn't sure if it's the wobble in his arms or the firm hand on the back of his neck that has him collapsing forward onto his elbows.

maybe it's the growl in jooheon's voice when he groans, "yeah, fucking take it, hyung."

yoongi buries his face into his arms, gasping and arching up as jooheon fucks into him from behind, hips shoving hard enough to make the bed squeak and shake.

"you like that?" jooheon murmurs and fuck, yoongi is caught. the words of denial on his lips get stuck as jooheon's hands tighten around his hips, hard enough to hurt, there'll be bruises for _days_ -

"yes," yoongi gasps, soft and dazed and jooheon sucks in a breath behind him like it's too much to take. he feels the heat from jooheon’s chest seep into his back, sweat slick bodies brushing together as jooheon leans in to suck a mark under his ear. yoongi tilts his head back and sighs out, shivering at the scrape of teeth against his skin.

"you like it when I treat you like the dirty fucking slut you are?" jooheon grits out as he leans back, drawing a filthy moan from yoongi's mouth. "that's what you are, aren't you? a needy little cockslut."

"jooheon, please," yoongi begs, pushing his ass up higher. "fuck, please please please-"

a hand grabs at yoongi's hair and yanks, arching his neck backward and ripping a sob from his throat. the sting brings tears to his eyes as jooheon leans forward, tugging further.

"please what, hmm?" jooheon teases through his teeth, and yoongi clutches desperately to his wrist with one hand. "please slow down?"

the delicious rhythm of jooheon's dick fucking into him slows to a torturous, languid slide. yoongi whines loudly, nails digging into jooheon's skin. jooheon rips his hand from yoongi's grip and brings it down against yoongi's ass with a sharp _smack_. yoongi cries out, back arching higher, face scrunching tight and mouth falling open.

"i said please what, bitch," jooheon snarls, and slaps the other cheek just as hard, yoongi's skin burning hot with the sensation. "fucking answer me."

"ha-harder- pl- _oh_ ," yoongi whimpers, voice high and wobbling, and his eyes slip shut as jooheon instantly picks up where he left off, fucking him fast and rough and angry.

"you're close, aren't you? needy fucking whore," jooheon growls. yoongi shivers from head to toe, nodding mindlessly and panting for breath. "you're going to come like this, fucking falling apart, just from my cock."

"jooheon," yoongi moans, caught off guard. his ears burn hot with shame and arousal.

he doesn't get an answer, jooheon choosing instead to fuck him deep into the mattress, hands gripping his hips punishingly tight but so, so perfect. yoongi's mouth falls open in a soundless moan, muscles aching and head spinning with pleasure as he slumps forward limply and pushes his ass up.

"come on," jooheon grunts, strained and tight. "yoongi-"

yoongi squeezes his eyes shut tighter, vision exploding all sorts of colors. he thinks, distantly, that he must be a mess- there's probably a line of spit falling from his parted lips, mingling with sweat and perhaps even tears- his thoughts are forgotten quickly as jooheon's hips pound into him _just right_ and he gasps for breath, moaning long and high and broken.

he feels the tingling sensations of an orgasm creeping in, flooding his mind and his limbs and his tummy and suddenly the pleasure is burning through his whole body.

yoongi comes, sobs out almost deliriously as jooheon fucks him through an eternity of bliss, body shaking and tense and fuck oh _fuck_ -

he gasps against the sheets as jooheon teases the last little shivers from his body.

"my turn."

jooheon pulls out and sits back on his thighs before yoongi can finish blinking the stars from his vision.

"get on your knees. let's see how well that whore mouth of yours can suck."

yoongi breathes out shakily and bites back a dizzy smile.


End file.
